


I Love You! Hey! Hey! Hey!

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: Falling in love is the best thing that would ever happen to someone. It is a good thing. It motivates and it brings the best out of you. But that only applies to anyone except Bokuto. When Bokuto fells in love, its trouble. Especially if the one he fells in love is soneone like [l/n] [y/n], none other than Akaashi's cousin. Blunt and honest (too honest), this girl (unlike her cousin) won't hesitate to tell Bokuto off if necessary. The tale of the owl captain and a female owl who were ready to show him some tough loving, coming up!





	1. Please be our Manager

_It_ _all started a few months ago..._

_"Akaashi!!! Your house is cool!" Bokuto Koutaro, the new captain and ace of Fukurodani volleyball team 'somehow' managed to 'convince' his kouhai Akaashi Keiji to let him visit his home._

_Ever since the owl captain heard from his teammates that they have gone to Akaashi's home without him that one time, he has been bothering Akaashi about it._

_If Akaashi could, he wouldn't ever let the captain enter the only 'Bokuto free place' he knows. But since the captain was being a pain, the coach has begged him to just let him go._

_Honestly, he was tempted to say 'no way'. But he thought he was the one who would suffer more if Bokuto's drama continues._

_Now, with no other choice, he has finally gave in and brought the guy with him._

_"Your house is big! Oh! Where's your parents?! Woah! That's a cool painting!"_

_Akaashi rubbed his temple as Bokuto run around the whole house checking everything. He was lucky his parents were at work. It was going to be troublesome having to explain about Bokuto. The only people in the house except of him and Bokuto were his younger cousin, [l/n] [y/n]._

_[y/n]'s mother and Akaashi's mother were sisters. The sisters were very close so whenever they could, Akaashi's whole family would visit [y/n]'s home and stay there for a while. Thanks to that, he has become a brother figure to [y/n]. It used to be like that until [y/n]'s parents divorced. Since then, their mothers have rarely seen each other._

_The custody over [y/n] was given to her mother. For a while, she lived with her mother. That was until she decided to marry her new boyfriend._

_[y/n] didn't really liked her stepfather. Taking pity on her, Akaashi's mother asked her sister to let [y/n] live with them. [y/n]'s mother agreed seeing that [y/n] was beginning to rebel against her. But first, she needed to finish middle school. Somehow, [y/n] managed to graduate with a barely passing grade and now, she was living with the Akaashi's._

_Akaashi was surprised seeing what [y/n] has become. He last saw her two years ago. She used to be a really sweet although playful girl. Now, all she did was lock herself inside her room and play games. She was still the respectful girl he knows but a lot of things has changed._

_"Akaashi!!! Let me see your room!!!" Bokuto shouted and run upstairs without even letting Akaashi give his permission._

_"Ah! Bokuto-san! Wait!" Akaashi run after the captain hoping that he won't just suddenly open random doors._

_Yup. All he could do was to hope because the moment he reached the second floor, Bokuto has already opened one door and it was the door he was hoping he wouldn't open._

_Bokuto's eyes widened at the sight of a young woman, sitting on the bed, playing a popular mmorpg game on her laptop._

_"G-g-girl... A girl." Bokuto stuttered as if in disbelief that there was a girl at the room._

_Looking up, the girl gave the captain a glare. "Out!"_

_And that was how Bokuto fell in love._

* * *

A few months later...

Fukurodani Boys Volleyball Team. It was the top two team in Tokyo with Bokuto Koutaro, the top five ace as their ace.

This powerhouse team has gone to nationals many times and considered a veteran.

Bokuto was powerful but don't ever underestimate the other members. Even without Bokuto, these guys were capable enough to fight in equal footing with the other powerhouse team.

But if there was someone who was actually really impressive on the team, it was Akaashi Keiji, the team setter.

Was it because he was a great setter? A good team pillar? The best one? No. He was impressive because if there was someone who could handle Bokuto's mood change, it was him.

This second year has always been the ace's caretaker ever since he joined the team. His way of handling Bokuto was really something.

It was a fine day at Fukurodani gym. Another fine day for practice.

The coach entered. It was time for their practice. As a powerhouse team, they can't afford to slack off. They needed to show everyone what it means to be one of the champions. Well... They haven't become a champion yet but that time will come. They can feel it.

"Good afternoon, coach." the boys gathered around their coach and greeted him.

Takeyuki Yamiji, the current coach of the team looked around. Mentally making an attendance, he scanned each and everyone's faces. He then frowned as he found out that they were missing one person. A one big problem child.

"Where is Bokuto?" he asked.

Everyone's eyes turned to Akaashi as if he was the only one to go if you were looking for the ace.

He didn't really wanted to admit it but he knows exactly where the missing ace have gone to. Sighing, he turned and left to get the captain. He was tasked to drag him back to the gym once again. 

He really knows Bokuto well. Really, really knows him well. He wish he doesn't.

* * *

"[y/n]-chan?! Do you want to be our manager?!"

"No."

"But- But- But-"

"No."

The whole class 1-3 watched the scene in amusement as the owl headed third year tried to recruit the indifferent first year on their club.

It has been a week ever since the captain and ace of the volleyball team, Bokuto Koutaro began his persistent recruitment towards the uninterested girl.

The whole time the captain was pestering her, she was just tapping on her phone playing some random game to pass time. She had never raised her head up to look at him even once.

"But Yukie-chan was going to graduate-"

"And so are you. So, bye bye." she heartlessly countered.

Bokuto's mood was beginning to plummet. The girl's classmate watched as they made some bets on how long would it take before Bokuto completely activates his 'dejected mode'.

"[y/n]-chan... Look up to me, please..." Bokuto pouted, hoping she would really look up and accept the position once she saw his pout that he had practiced with Kuroo. Kuroo said it would surely work on her. Since his bro said, then surely it would.

"Even if I look up, my mind won't change so stop pouting. It doesn't really suits you." [y/n] said, eyes still glued on the screen.

"How did you know that?! You're not even looking!" Bokuto's mood, dropping to 20%.

"I don't really need to look up to know. You've been trying to use that against me for a week. And no, it won't ever work."

Dropping to 10%.

"[y/n], plea-"

"Bokuto-san." a familiar voice called out from the classroom's entrance.

Hearing the voice, [y/n] looked up to the doorway's direction. "Keiji-nii."

Seeing that the girl he was trying to ask to look up to him looked up with just the setter's voice, he has become more sullen than he already was.

Entering the freshmen's classroom, Akaashi gave the ace a blank look. "Again, Bokuto-san? Again?"

Bokuto crossed his arms and turned to look away. "You don't understand how much we need [y/n]-chan on our team!"

"You do realize that my friend Suzumeda Kaori was now your assistant manager, right?" [y/n] stated as she returned to her game. "I won't forgive you if you hurt her feelings with that 'I need another person on the team, not you', act." she warned the ace.

"It's not like that! Of course I am happy with Kaori-chan joining the team but it was also nice if we end up having  you." Bokuto defended. He wasn't lying. He honestly feel that.

"That's nice but nope. Kaori and Yukie-san was enough. I am not needed there."

Akaashi sighed. He doesn't know what to do with these two. "Bokuto-san. We better go. The coach is waiting. You don't want him angry, do you?"

Bokuto sadly shook his head. "No..."

"Well then. Let's keep going." Akaashi said and led the dejected Bokuto out of the classroom.

When the volleyball players were out of earshot, the classroom became lively of voices.

"Damn! [l/n]-chan. You should have waited for a while before releasing the final blow! I almost won the bet! Thirty more seconds and I'm 3000 yen richer!" one of [y/n]'s classmate said.

"Haha! Loser! I won!" another voiced his victory.

Chuckling, [y/n] shook her head. "You guys are savage."

"You're the one to talk! You're pretty mean to Bokuto-senpai!" one of her females classmate points accusingly although the grin on her lips was a sign that she does enjoy watching the spectacle.

"Yeah. Yeah. Try being on my position and we will see if you could say that." she grinned and put her phone down.

Her cousin would surely scold her later for ruining Bokuto's mood again but it wasn't as if she has a choice. The guy keep pestering her. He was just so annoying.

She just hope he would finally give up on asking her to be their third manager.

* * *

"How many times I'm going to tell you, we don't need three managers! I understand you like Akaashi's sister-"

"Cousin. Coach."

"-cousin. But that doesn't mean you could just decide things yourself!" Coach Yamiji scolded the sulking ace as the other team members watched in amusement.

"Bokuto has it bad for her." Komi commented.

"Yeah. What if he marries your cousin someday?" Konoha asked as he patted Akaashi's back.

"Oh please, no. Anything but that." Akaashi shivered as he imagined it. If ever [y/n] DID (it would never happen) marry Bokuto someday, it would means becoming Bokuto's relative by law. He doesn't want that. "Anyway, I doubt that will happen. [y/n] wasn't interested with Bokuto-san. She actually wanted to stay as far as she can from him."

"You don't know that." Konoha laughed.

"I won't let it happen." Akaashi sighed. "But... We needed to fix Bokuto-san for now. So..." Akaashi looked over Bokuto. "Bokuto-san."

Bokuto looked up to the setter sullenly.

"Listen Bokuto-san. If you keep pursuing my cousin like this, you wont get anywhere." Akaashi started and waited. When he confirmed that the ace were listening, he continued. "You see, even if she become our manager, you still won't be able to ask her out."

Hearing that, Bokuto's mood has completely dropped to 0. But Akaashi still continued.

"But you know. Maybe if you show Suzumeda-san how great of an ace you are, she would end up telling that to [y/n] and then there was a possibility that 'maybe' she would realize that you're a boyfriend material."

0% to 100%. That was how effective Akaashi's words. Bokuto's big eyes brightened in hope as his mood sky rocketed.

"You're right!!! That's a nice idea, Akaashi!!! I knew you really like me for [y/n]-chan!!!" he raised his arms up as he jumped up and down.

Letting a relieved sigh, Akaashi looked over his other teammates who gave him an thumbs up sign.

He managed to salvage Bokuto's mood for now but who knows what will gonna happen next.

And so, Akaashi's suffering continues.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. He is so Uncool

Bokuto Koutaro, the Fukurudani top five ace of highschool volleyball. He was a strong wing spiker who could knock three blockers down.

He was strong.

He was powerful.

He was...

"...uncool." [y/n] stated one lunch break as she ate with her friend, Suzumeda Kaori, the volleyball team's manager. "Bokuto-senpai is so uncool."

Kaori sweat dropped at her friend's harsh unfiltered words. "Come now, [y/n]-chan. Don't be like that. Bokuto might be simple minded but he truly likes you. You don't have any idea how often he forces us to listen to his praises for you."

"Don't care." [y/n] grumbled biting over the fried pork Akaashi put on her bento. He doesn't look like one but her cousin do make good food. She used to buy lunch at the cafeteria but when Akaashi found out that instead of buying bread or something healthy, she buys junkfood for lunch, he decided to always make bento for the both of them.

He gets really angry if she leaves a single piece of food on her bento box. Dealing with angry Akaashi was as troublesome as dealing with Bokuto (not really) so she eats everything Akaashi made for her.

"He might look uncool to you but try watching him play. He kinda transform when he was into the game." Suzumeda smiled.

[y/n] however gave her a doubtful look. "Don't believe you."

"What?! Have you even saw him play?" her friend asked.

"Nope. I don't really like volleyball." [y/n] replied.

Suzumeda sighed. She doesn't really care whether [y/n] and Bokuto's relationship blooms into something. But her co-manager Shirofuku Yukie asked her to try to persuade [y/n] to watch their next practice match against a nearby school. She said that Bokuto would surely go into 'turbo' mode if he see [y/n] there.

"Can you at least watch the practice match next Sunday? For me. Please?" she smiled giving the other girl the puppy eyes.

"No."

"I'll bring you green tea flavored cream puffs~"

"Fine."

Bribery: Success!!!

* * *

The day of the match came. The school that the Fukurudani would be playing against with was Teruya Academy. The match would take place at the Fukurodani gym.

Dragged by Akaashi, [y/n] yawned tiredly as they entered the gym. She was so not looking forward to the match. She was looking forward for the cream puffs though.

The moment she stepped inside, Bokuto was already on the move towards her.

"[y/n]-chan!!! Are you here to watch me play?!" Bokuto excitedly asked.

"Eh... Not really. I'm here for my cream puffs." she looked around and spotted Suzumeda. She came running to the manager. "Kaori! Where's my cream puff?!"

Bokuto pouted as the girl run away. Seeing it, Akaashi patted his back. "Remember what I told you. If she found out how cool you are, she will be all over you." Akaashi knows he was using his cousin as a bait but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Actually, they're doing this for Bokuto. The coach of Teruya was well acquainted with the coach of the Japan National team. Both Ushijima and Sakusa were training under that guy. If they managed to show off Bokuto's power, then maybe Bokuto might get invited too.

"You're right! Later on, she would be throwing herself all over me and she will be mine!!! Hey! Hey! Hey!"

Akaashi watched in pity as the ace runs away. Yup, that will never happen.

* * *

The match between Teruya and Fukurodani started.

The first one to serve was Bokuto. He hit the ball with too much force that once it hit the receiver's arm, it flew up. The others failed to follow up giving the first point to the Fukurodani.

"Nice! Bokuto!"

"Nice serve!"

Satisfied with the result, Bokuto smiled widely and turned his eyes towards the bench where [y/n] was sitting only for his smile to drop seeing that she wasn't paying attention and were just eating cream puffs.

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi called. Bokuto turned to him, looking sad. "Don't worry. Just keep doing a good job."

Still believing on Akaashi's words, Bokuto keep showing off. But no matter what he does, [y/n] didn't seems to notice. Later on, after finishing a whole box of cream puffs, she started playing a game on her phone totally ignoring all of Bokuto's attempt to show her his 'cool' side. And so, Bokuto's mood finally dropped.

The Fukurodani coach were forced to call a time out on their second set. They did won the first set but with Bokuto being a moody child, there was no way they would win the second one.

"What the hell is wrong this time, Bokuto?!" Coach Yamiji asked in annoyance. Seriously, the ace always gives him headaches.

Bokuto pouted as he stole a glance to [y/n]'s direction. She was still busy with her game totally oblivious of the crisis the team was facing.

"[y/n]-chan would never like me back." Bokuto actually sounds like he was about to cry.

With a sharp look, Akaashi approached [y/n] and pulled her phone away.

"Hey! Nii-chan?!"

Akaashi grabbed her by arm and led her away of his team. He then talked to her in hushed whisper. Whatever it was, no one knows. The whole team can't really hear anything.

"What is he doing?" Sarukui asked.

"Beats me." Washio shrugged.

Bokuto curiously watched Akaashi talk to his cousin. [y/n] looked annoyed at first but as Akaashi talk, that annoyance turned into a happy smile.

When Akaashi was finished, both him and [y/n] approached the team. Curious of what Akaashi have done, the team stared at him.

"Bokuto-senpai." [y/n] smiled widely surprising the whole team including Bokuto. "Please do your best. Show them how un- I mean.... How cool you are!"

Everyone stared in shock. Akaashi smiled and patted Bokuto's shoulder. " You heard my cousin, Bokuto-san. Let's do our best. Shall we?"

Bokuto's mood switches. He was back to his good mood once again. "Of course! Anything for [y/n]-chan!" Bokuto shouted and came running back to the court. "Let's do this! Hey! Hey! Hey!"

The other boys turned their eyes from Bokuto to Akaashi as if asking for an explanation. Their question were answered by what [y/n] said next.

"You owe me three boxes of green tea flavored cream puffs, nii-chan."

* * *

The score was now 27-26. Fukurodani, 27. Teruya, 26. It was a pretty tiring match. The Teruya guys were good receivers while Fukurodani would keep following the ball if they could.

[y/n] was now watching the match. She have to admit, watching a volleyball match wasn't as boring as she thought it would be. She was starting to enjoy watching it.

Also, Suzumeda was right. Bokuto did seems to transform into someone else when he was playing. His moves were somehow hypnotic. It forces anyone to focus on him.

"Akaashi!!!" Bokuto called out.

Knowing what Bokuto wanted, Akaashi set the ball up. "Bokuto-san!"

Bokuto jumped. His eyes focused on the ball. [y/n] watched as Bokuto seems to analyze what was in front of him. Everything seems to go on slow-motion.

Bokuto brought his arm towards the ball and spiked it on an unbelievable angle. Three spikers jumped to block Bokuto but blocking it was useless. The ball seems to slice to the net line but still manages to get in. The match ended with Fukurodani as a winner.

* * *

The two teams played a few more games with Fukurodani winning most of them.

And now, it was time to go home.

[y/n] waited outside for his cousin as he changes at the club room. She found volleyball interesting now thanks to what she saw. She doesn't really want to admit it but Bokuto looked great out there. Her cousin was amazing too and she felt proud of it.

"[y/n]!!!" Bokuto shouted as he walked out of the club room with Akaashi. "You saw me spike the ball! Right?! Right?! Right?!"

Sighing, [y/n] shook her head. If only he would learn to shut up...

"Come now, nii-chan. We need to hurry home." [y/n] said. She turned her back and walked away.

Bokuto was back to his dejected mode again. Akaashi mentally cursed her cousin for that. He was about to scold [y/n] when she suddenly stopped.

"You looked really cool out there, Bokuto-senpai." she said and continue walking away.

Bokuto's eyes widened as he froze.

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi called out but the man was frozen.

Yeah. His cousin do need to hear some scolding later once they get home and after he revive Bokuto.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Who's that Guy?

[y/n] has no interest in boys or relationships. Nope. She wasn't attracted to girls if that was what you were thinking. It was just, she thought being on a relationship was pointless. Sure, it was all flowers and butterflies at the beginning but as it goes on, the flowers withers and the butterflies dies. There was nothing such a perfect relationship. 

She knows. She had seen it before. Her parents used to love each other but one day, it was over. Old love was lost, all forgotten, thrown away never to be found again.

That was why she refused to get involve with things such as boys and love. She avoids looking at boys to avoid herself from feeling anything. If you dont look, you wont see any attractive guy that would make your heart go 'doki-doki'. However, once in a while, she ends messing up and stare. No matter what anyone says or no matter how much a girl tries to suppress her emotions, a teenage girl will always be a teenage girl. Boys and crushes were always part of a teenage girl's life.

And now, [y/n] messed up again. As she stood in front of the vending machine, her eyes were glued to a frantic guy running, a few distance away.

She has never seen him before. He has a messy wet white-grey hair with a few black streaks here and there. He was wearing their uniform so she was sure he was also a Fukurodani student. But why the hell she haven't seen him before? He kinda looked familiar though. He looked like someone she knows but she wasn't sure who was that someone.

Watching him, she was too ashamed to admit that she found him attractive. She mentally slapped herself.  _"No, [y/n]. Boys were not for you. You're going to be a nun someday or something. Although I doubt I could pass being a nun. I'm not even a catholic!!!"_  She shook her head at her train of thoughts.

Sighing, she turned her back to the ~~attractive~~ guy. She better leave before she totally fell for his looks.

* * *

She haven't seen the guy the next and the following days. She felt relieved and disappointed at the same time (although she refused to admit she was disappointed). Instead of the mysterious guy, the one she keeps seeing was Bokuto. The guy loved to just appear out of nowhere to bother her and ask for her attention. Seriously, wasn't it enough that Akaashi pays him attention?

As usual, Bokuto was at their classroom being an 'attention whore' that he was.

"[y/n]-chan! What kind of guy you like?" the ace asked.

Refusing to look at the guy, she keep staring at her phone. "Someone who was not annoying."

"That's me!" Bokuto declared making the others who were listening chuckle. Does he seriously think he wasn't annoying?

[y/n] wanted to look up to him in disbelief but nope she won't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he has her attention.

"Bokuto-senpai. You're too late. I think [l/n]-chan already found someone she likes." one of her classmates said, grinning.

[y/n] turned to the guy with a questioning look. Just what was this idiot saying?

"What?!" Bokuto was staring wide-eyed.

The guy chuckled and turned to look at [y/n]. "I saw [y/n]-chan staring at that guy with white-greyish hair. His hair was kinda messy but he does look fine. Anyway, I thought it was nothing but she has been standing there for a long time, staring!"

[y/n] eyes widened. She can't believe someone saw her. That was kinda embarrassing. Just how long has she been standing there, staring?!

With a betrayed look, Bokuto run out if the room, shouting. "You cheater!!![y/n]-chan!!! You cheated on me!!!"

[y/n]'s eyes twitched as her classmates laughed. "What do you mean cheater?! I'm not your girlfriend!!!"

* * *

When [y/n] arrived home late (she have gone to the game center), she found Akaashi waiting at her in front of the door. She thought he was going to scold her for coming home late. But...

"What did you do to Bokuto-san this time?" That was the very first thing he said the moment she entered the household.

"Errr... What?"

"He was being uncooperative and no matter what we do, we can't seem to salvage his mood." Akaashi crossed his arms glaring at his cousin. "The only one I know who was capable of turning Bokuto-san to 'that' is you."

"Its not me!" she defended herself. Why does he always assumes that whenever Bokuto was being a child, it was her who caused it?

"If not you, then who?" Akaashi gave her a challenging look.

"Its my classmate, alright? They told him I liked this certain guy and then he goes running shouting about me cheating!" she pouted. Why was she getting scolded? She has nothing to do with it!

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. This was the first time he heard about [y/n] liking a guy. "Who's that guy?"

[y/n] tried not to blush but couldn't stop it. "Its no one!"

With a firm look, Akaashi grab her arm. "Who. Is. It?"

Seeing the uncharacteristic look from her cousin's face, [y/n] couldn't help but to obediently answer him.

"I don't know his name. I never have seen him before. He has messy white-grey hair and he has average build."

Akaashi knit his brows as he tried to think of people with the same description. "The only one who has that hair color was...." he stopped and looked up as if he just realized something. "Did you saw this guy near at the vending machines last week?"

[y/n] nodded and gave her cousin a questioning look. "Do you know him?"

Akaashi looked straight to [y/n]. Tomorrow, go to the gym after your classes."

"Eh?! Why?!"

"Just do it." Akaashi said and turned, leaving his pouting cousin in front of the doorway.

* * *

The next day, after her classes, she head to the gym along with Suzumeda like what Akaashi ordered her to do.

She wasn't sure what he wanted. When she asked him about it at the breakfast table, he just told her to do it.

"Were here." Suzumeda said as they entered the gym.

"Oh! [y/n]-chan!" Bokuto's voice sounded.

[y/n] groaned to face the root of her annoyance but froze when she came face to face with the mysterious white-grey haired guy she saw a few days ago.

"Y-you..."

Akaashi grinned as he stepped beside the guy. "Bokuto-san looked good with his hair down, isn't he, [y/n]-chan?"

".........."

The guy who was actually Bokuto looked down at her and waved a hand in front of her unmoving body.

"Akaashi?"

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

"I think [y/n]-chan died."

Akaashi mentally laughed. Payback for making his life miserable yesterday.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Just You Watch

"Come on, Akaashi! You said your parents would be away for a few days! Why can't we have a sleep over!" Bokuto whined as he tried to persuade the second year.

"No. Bokuto-san." Akaashi refused with a sigh. Why does he keep insisting on it? It was annoying. "Why do you want to sleepover anyway?"

Bokuto looked away. "Err... Nothing. I just want to.... To.... To bond with my setter! That's right! To bond with my setter!" Bokuto laughed nervously.

Akaashi gave him a suspicious look. Somehow, that reason was suspicious. With a piercing stare, Akaashi questioned him. "Are you sure youre telling the truth? Or you just want to sleep there because you want to see my cousin?"

"Gah! How did you- I mean... No! Of course not! Why do you think that was the reason? Its not because I want to see [y/n]-chan on her sleepwear or anything like that! Its not also because I wanted to eat the food [y/n]-chan made! Its not like that!" Bokuto crossed his arms and shook his head. "Nope!"

Akaashi stared blankly. Yeah. That was his real motive. Akaashi shook his head. "No. And no matter what, you can't change my mind." This time, he won't give in.

* * *

Oh. Akaashi did gave in. Too tired of Bokuto's whining, he gave in.

"I can't believe you, Keiji-nii. You seriously agreed to what he wanted?" [y/n] glared at her cousin one Sunday afternoon. He just told her that Bokuto would be coming and would be sleeping there for a night.

Akaashi sighed. Of course he has expected that reaction from her.

"You know I don't have a choice. Try being on my position for once and we'll see if you could really refuse Bokuto-san's requests. And speaking of requests..." Akaashi stood up. "He insisted he want meat for dinner so I'll go out and buy some." Akaashi turned to look at [y/n]. "He'll be here anytime soon so wait for him."

"Wh-what?! Why me?!" she stood up and followed Akaaahi who was already on his way to the door.

"Because I said so. And try not to dampen him mood. If it was possible, indulge his selfishness." Akaashi instructed.

"Yeah right, it wasn't possible so nope." [y/n] stubbornly looked away and crossed her arms.

Akaashi gave her a glare. "Both of us would end up dealing with him if he ever gone into one of his bad moods so please cooperate."

"Why do I have to be involved?!" she stomped her feet as if a child throwing a tantrum.

"Because I said so. Now please excuse me." Akaashi walked to the door but stopped as he remembered something. "Ah, right. I heard some of our neighbors talking about a strange guy walking around this area so be careful of answering the door. The only one you are allowed to let in is Bokuto-san."

"What do you think of me?! A stupid person who would just let someone she don't know inside the house?" she shouted.

"Just reminding you."

"And wait. You're leaving me when you know someone dangerous was out there?!" [y/n] glared at him.

"Like what I said, Bokuto-san were on his way. He'll protect you." Akaashi said and left without even waiting for her reply.

"Grrr!!! Keiji-nii! You piss me off!!!"

* * *

Thirty minutes since Akaashi left, [y/n]'s annoyance to her older cousin haven't subsided yet.

Sitting on her bed she punched the white pillow where with a drawn eyes that resembles Akaashi's eyes.

"This is for the trouble you are causing me!"

Punch.

"This is for being annoying!"

Punch.

"And this is for-"

*Ding dong*

She stopped.

"Was that the doorbell?"

The doorbell sounded again answering her question. Knowing who was waiting outside, she let a low growl. 

She mentally cursed Akaashi for leaving her to deal with Bokuto as she head out of her room and to the front door.

With an obvious annoyance, she threw the door open. But then, a man on a hoodie and a white mask stepped in front of her. Remembering what Akaashi said about a strange man, she stared in fear and...

"Kyaaaaaaa!!! Help! A pervert!!!"

"Whoa! [y/n]-chan! [y/n]-chan! Its me, Bokuto!!!"

* * *

[y/n] looked away, arms crossed as she sat at the end of the sofa. On the other end was a sulking Bokuto and in the middle was the annoyed Akaashi.

[y/n]'s scream reached the neighbors and came to rescue her. They were about to bring Bokuto to the police when Akaashi came and explained that Bokuto were not dangerous and everything were just a misunderstanding.

They got scolded for the false alarm and were told that his parents would surely hear about it.

Akaashi sighed. There goes 'keeping Bokuto-san's stay a secret' plan out of the window.

He kinda feel bad for Bokuto. He was treated like a pervert and almost got arrested. But he really couldn't blame [y/n] for freaking out. Bokuto came looking different. His usual gelled hair were down not to mention, he was wearing a white mask.

"Alright, you two, that's enough sulking. [y/n] go upstairs and play your games or whatever."

Pouting, [y/n] stood up and head to her room without a word. When she was out of earshot, he turned to the captain.

"And you, Bokuto-san, let's just watch some of our recorded match."

Hearing that, Bokuto seems to brightened. "You have a copy?!"

"Yeah. They're over there." Akaashi pointed at the shelf. "Also, please look forward for tonight's dinner."

Bokuto looked over Akaashi questioningly. Seeing it, Akaashi grinned. "[y/n] will cook tonight."

With that, Bokuto's mood skyrocketed.

* * *

Dinner time. Akaashi made some hayashi rice, pickled daikon and deep fried meat. It wasn't Bokuto's favorite, yakiniku but Akaaahi figured that it will be enough. After all, for Bokuto, a meat is a meat.

So far, Akaashi managed to keep Bokuto in a good mood. Making him watch their previous matches (the only once they won because reminding Bokuto of their loss was a no-no) helped a lot.

To make sure that Bokuto's mood would remain as good as it can be, Akaashi lied about the one who cooked their meal. It was actually him who made all of the food but told Bokuto it was [y/n] which was impossible because [y/n] can't cook and she haven't left her room since he sent her away.

It took him a while to find a timing to slip away and cook. He timed it when Bokuto were deep into the game. At that time, Bokuto were quiet and focused at the TV screen as if hypnotized. He didn't even noticed that Akaashi wasn't there with him anymore.

When the food was done, he called [y/n] over and told her not to tell Bokuto that it wasn't her who made the food. It took him a while to convince [y/n] but he did manage.

They were now on the table, eating their dinner. Bokuto ate happily as he praised '[y/n]'s cooking'.

"[y/n]-chan! You're the best! This is the most delicious food I ever tasted in my life!"

Now, he was exaggerating. Akaashi doubt he would say the same thing if he knows it was Akaashi who made it.

"Thanks." [y/n] played along sullenly. It was pretty obvious she was still against her cousin's plan.

"You're going to be a good wife!" Bokuto continued his praise.

[y/n] however stiffened at what Bokuto said. That didn't escaped Akaashi who looked at her worriedly.

"[y/n]?"

"I doubt it." [y/n] said.

"Huh?"

"I have no plan on having a family so I doubt it." [y/n] whispered although both Bokuto and Akaashi still heard it.

"[y/n]-chan-"

"I'm done. Please excuse me." she said and left the men in surprise.

"D-did I said something wrong?" Bokuto asked Akaashi.

Akaashi looked over the way [y/n] goes. "Her parents divorced. I think that because of that, she became scared of the prospect of having a family."

"You mean, she didn't want to get married or having children?!" Bokuto shouted. Somehow, that was disappointing.

"You've seen her reject her admirers. You too, she has rejected you for who knows how many times." Akaashi wanted to add 'and there were still more rejection to come' but he didn't want to risk activating Bokuto's dejected mode so he stopped himself. "She probably thought any relationship would just end up in separation and any marriages would just end in divorce."

"Eh? But that will never happen if [y/n]-chan marries me in the future! I'll never divorce her and I will never let her go!" Bokuto declared and stood up.

"Bokuto-san?"

"I'll go and talk to her!" with that, he run away and have gone to find [y/n].

"Wait! Bokuto-san!"

* * *

[y/n] hugged her pillow as she looked down sadly. She remembered the time when her and her parents were happy. She missed those days.

There was a time, a long time ago when she dreamt of being a good wife, taking care of her husband and children, living happily with them. But that was a long time ago. It all changed when she woke up from that dream and realized those only happens in fiction.

"Never. I'll never believe with those lies ever again..." she whispered as if reminding herself.

Just then, the door has been thrown open and came rushing in was Bokuto. She stared in surprise at the ace sudden entrance.

"[y/n]!!! Listen!!! I, Bokuto Koutarou, would never hurt you, leave you or divorce you once you marry me! Oh wait... I'm not talking about now, Im talking about someday! So please don't worry!!!" Bokuto shouted loudly, [y/n] was sure the whole neighborhood heard him. 

Why was he talking like she was going to marry him someday? He sounded so sure about it. And what does he mean with 'once you marry me'? Wasn't it 'if you marry me'?

[y/n] gritted her teeth and glared at the ace. "You're saying that because you don't know anything. There is nothing such as eternal love or anything. Separation, divorce... I don't want to experience that ever again. Once is enough!"

A parents divorce not only affects them, it also affects their children. [y/n] was one of those affected children.

"So if I dont get involve in any relationship, I'll be able to avoid 'love' which was nothing but lies." Love which was for [y/n] was a 'temporary feelings'.

"So... You reject me because you want to avoid love?" Bokuto said in a small voice.

"Bokuto-san... I'm sorry. But I'm scared. I don't want to get hurt. My parents separation was already painful enough, I don't want to feel another one."

"Nope. Not gonna happen." Bokuto suddenly said.

[y/n] looked up, surprised.

"Reject me 100 times over, I don't care! I'll just keep pushing forward until you realize that I'll never hurt you like you think I would!" Bokuto smiled widely. "I don't know why you think everyone would separate. I mean... My parents were still together. Akaashi's parents too. Same goeas with Kaori-chan's parents. And my grandparents who were now dead died as married couple. Never separated, never divorced. What I am saying is... Sure! Things like divorce and separation happens. It can't be helped. But please remember that not everyone would end up like that." Bokuto looked at her confidently. "Just you watch! I'll show and prove it to you!"

[y/n] stared at the ace wide eyed. She wasn't expecting such a speech from Bokuto. Somehow, he kinda look like he was a smart guy as he talk. 

Many people says that Bokuto only looked cool on the court but looking at him now, she couldn't help but to think he looked kinda cool. 

And with his hair down like that, he looked very attractive too. She was fascinated seeing him with his hair down without knowing it was him but changed her mind after finding out who he really was. But now...

"Don't lose hope with love, [y/n]-chan. Okay?" Bokuto smiled.

[y/n] smiled and closed her eyes. "Stop talking like you're a love expert. You look like an idiot."

"Wah! So mean!" Bokuto started his ramblings about how mean [y/n] was. [y/n] however was just smiling silently. Somehow, Bokuto blew the burden she was carrying, away.

* * *

Standing outside [y/n]'s half opened door was Akaashi. He heard everything Bokuto said.

Smiling a little, he turned and walked away.  _"I said I don't want [y/n] to end up with Bokuto-san but I kinda change my mind now..."_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Failing Math

* * *

"Hmm..."

Akaashi and the other Fukurudani boys stared at Bokuto as the ace stood in the middle of the court, arms crossed and deep in thought.

"What's wrong with Bokuto?" Washio asked as he looked over his teammates for answer.

"Beats me." Onaga shrugged.

"At least he didn't seems like he was on one of his moods." Komi commented.

Curious about what was running on Bokuto's mysterious mind, Akaashi approached him.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi called out to the ace.

"Huh?" Bokuto turned. Good. He really do seems like he was on a fine mood.

"Is there anything wrong? You looked like you're mulling over something." Akaashi asked. He hoped that whatever it was, it was nothing major that would affect the ace's mood later on.

"Well... I just noticed something." Uh-oh... Bokuto noticing something was a bad news.

"What did you notice?" Akaashi was expecting the worst.

"Recently, some of [y/n]-chan's male classmates has been going to the library with her. What was that about?" Bokuto gave Akaashi a questioning look.

Akaashi mentally groaned. So it was all about his cousin again. He do know why. These guys that Bokuto were talking about were [y/n]'s classmates and they belong to different sports club. [y/n] told him they were asking for her help since they know she was good at math. 

One of the main rule of Fukurodani Academy when it comes to sport clubs was each and every member has to always get a passing grade. Low grades seems fine though, Akaashi thought. I mean, Bokuto's grades weren't exactly something anyone could be proud of.

If anyone from any sport clubs has any single failing grade, he'll be taken off the club temporarily and has to take special classes supervised by a terror teacher.

"They were asking her help. [y/n] is good at math, you know?" Akaashi answered hoping it would calm Bokuto's mind.

"Wah! Really?!" Bokuto jumped excitedly. "I didn't know that! As expected, my [y/n]-chan is smart! Bwahahaha!" Bokuto laughed, his hands on his waist.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. He was tempted to comment against what Bokuto said but decided against it. Better to leave it that way if it will keep him on a good mood.

"But I'm kinda jealous though." Bokuto mumbled next, crossing his arms again. "I want [y/n]-chan to teach me too." he said.

Akaashi narrowed his eyes. Somehow, he could sense an impending trouble. "Bokuto-san. I hope you are not thinking of purposely failing your math so that [y/n] would end up tutoring you."

"Wha- Of course not! Why would I do something like that?!" Bokuto pouted and looked away, sulking. His mood now failing thanks to Akaashi's comment. "I can't believe you think Im the type of person who would do such a thing! I trusted you, Akaashi! I trusted you!"

The Fukurodani boys sweat dropped at Bokuto's drama. He never really changed.

Akaashi let a sigh. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Even Bokuto wouldn't do something that stupid. He knows his team needed him and Akaashi was sure volleyball would always be Bokuto's top priority.

_"That's right... I'm just being paranoid..."_

* * *

Nope. He wasn't. He was damn right!

A few days later, coach Yamiji came with a troubling news.

"Bokuto's adviser talked to me." Coach Yamiji started as the whole team sat in front of him. All of them could already feel the incoming storm. "Normally, the teachers would just leave the student alone and just inform him of his failing grades once the exam is over. But since Bokuto is the top one athlete of Fukurodani Academy, he decided to tell me about Bokuto's failing performance on his math subject in advance."

The whole team looked like they has been struck by lightning as the coach informed them of the problem they were facing.

"Bokuto-san..." Akaashi whispered darkly as Bokuto tried to escape without being noticed.

"No! No! No! I swear I didn't do it because I want [y/n]-chan to tutor me!" Bokuto waved his arm in front of him defensively.

"Then why did this happened?!" Coach Yamiji shouted.

Bokuto flinched a bit. "Well... I'm not really sure. I swear I didn't do it on purpose but for some reason... Well... Recently, whenever it was time for math, all the lessons seems to goes from one ear and out of the other. Once the class is over, I already have forgotten everything."

Akaashi's eyes widened.  _"Is it possible that he unconsciously keep rejecting what he learned because he was jealous of those guys that [y/n] was tutoring?!"_

Akaashi narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, Bokuto-san. We'll go ask [y/n] to tutor you."

* * *

"What?!" [y/n] stared to Akaashi in disbelief. Was he seriously asking her to tutor Bokuto? A third year? Akaashi do know that she were only a first year, right? "What they were teaching us was different than what they were teaching the third years!"

"I know that." Akaashi sighed. "But I'm sure you'll easily pick up once you saw how it was done.

"Why me?! Can't you just do it, Keiji-nii?!" she said in frustration. Seriously, she has her hands full tutoring her classmates already. She has no time for Bokuto.

Akaashi could do it, of course. He could tutor Bokuto fine. He was in advanced class after all. But the main root of the problem wasn't Bokuto's slow brain but his unconscious rejection of details because of his jealousy and envy. Even if Akaashi work his ass off in teaching Bokuto, it would still end up with Bokuto not picking up anything. On the other hand, if [y/n] tutored him...

"One week worth of green tea flavored cream puff. How about that?" Akaashi released his secret weapon. His budget would surely suffer but it was fine as long as his team survive 'this'.

"Fine." [y/n] agreed. There was nothing she wouldn't do for green tea flavored cream puff. "But I can't promise anything. Bokuto-san's info storage capacity seems pretty small after all."

Akaashi smirked. "You'll end up surprised, believe me."

* * *

"N-no way..." [y/n] stared in disbelief at Bokuto's practice quiz paper. "You got all of them with just a few explanation..."

"Hehehe." Bokuto proudly grinned. "I don't know why but after you explained it, those explanations my teacher said on my class returned to me. I can remember all of it now!"

[y/n] stared at the ace wide eyed. She wasn't expecting Bokuto to pick up quickly, he seems stupid and simple minded after all. She thought Bokuto was only good at volleyball and was incapable of other things outside his sport. But maybe she was wrong.

[y/n] smiled. A genuine one. "Good job, Bokuto-san. I'm happy for you."

"Gah!" Bokuto's face reddened as he look at her smile. Never he has seen her smile like that. He was sure his love for her has increased by 20 points. So now, it was 120 points. It already passed its max points.

"Well... Good luck. Keep up the good work and I'm sure you'll pass the next quiz. But we should review more." She said and moved closer to Bokuto making the boy stiffen. She pointed on another problem at the book. "Now, look at this problem..."

* * *

A few days later...

The atmosphere at the Fukurodani gym were quite heavy. Everyone were on edge as they waited for their ace and the result of today's math quiz.

"I'm kinda scared of what the result would be." Shirofuku said as she nervously glanced to the gym's entrance.

"He'll be fine. [y/n] said he perfected the problem she gave him." Akaashi said confidently.

"But were talking about Bokuto here. No one could say what was going to happen next when it comes to him." the older manager sighed.

Just then, the source of their worries arrived. Without waiting for a second, everyone surrounded the ace.

"How is it?!"

"You passed right?!"

"I'm sure you do! [y/n]-chan said you nailed the problems!"

Slowly, Bokuto raised his quiz paper. Everyone turned their eyes on the score. Written on the paper was a big fat...

"ZERO?!"

Konoha grabbed him and shook the dead looking ace. "Bokuto?! What the hell happened?! [y/n]-chan tutored you and she said you easily solved the problems?! We also saw the sample quiz papers and you did perfected it! What happened?!"

"I don't know but since I cant see, [y/n]-chan's face, I can't seems to remember how to solve them." Bokuto sobbed.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. No one dared to talk or maybe everyone were jus speechless at how ridiculous Bokuto was.

It was Akaashi who broke the silence with an 'I give up' look.

"Let's find a new ace."

"AKAAAAAAASSSHHHHIIIII!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Dream? Or Future?

_Bokuto woke up as he felt something slammed down on his stomach._

_"Ughhhh!!!"_

_"Daddy! Daddy! Wakey wakey! Mommy said you don't get breakfast if you don't wakey." a cute small voice said as that small thing bounced in his stomach._

_"Wah! Stop! You're going to make me puke!" Bokuto shouted as he tried to cleared up his still fuzzy mind._

_Just what was going on? Bokuto's half opened eyes landed on the small figure sitting on his stomach. At first it was blurry, but after a few while, his sight got clearer and realized that it was a small child, a little girl with the same hair color as him._

_"Eh?" Bokuto stared at the child confused. "Who are you?"_

_The child looked back at him with the same confused look. "Kohana-chan, daddy. Why can't you remember Kohana-chan's name?" the girl pouted._

_"Daddy?" Bokuto mumbled. Wait, what was happening here? He remembered going to bed last night after messaging Kuroo and then he woke up with this? Just when did he become a father anyway? "No. I don't have a daughter." Bokuto said._

_The child's eyes widened for a bit before her lip trembled and her eyes became teary._

_Bokuto's eyes widened as he realized she was about to cry. "No! Wait-"_

_"WAHHH!!!" the child cried._

_"Hey! Hey! Don't cry! Don't cry! Sorry!" he tried to calm the girl to no avail._

_Just then, the door of the bedroom which he realized that it wasn't the bedroom he slept last night, has been thrown open. And standing there, with an apron on her was [y/n]._

_Bokuto's eyes widened at the sight. "[y/n]-chan?"_

_Her eyebrows knit as her eyes landed on the crying child. "Koutarou?! What the heck were you doing, making your daughter cry?!" she shot at him and stomped towards the child. She then picked the child up and gently rubbed her back. "There, there, Kohana-chan. What did daddy do this time?" [y/n] said, kissing the girl's head._

_"Am I not daddy's daughter?" the girl, Kohana sobbed._

_"What?! Of course you are." [y/n] shot the confused Bokuto a glare._

_"[y/n]-chan? What's happening here? Where are we? Why are we here? And who is that child?" Bokuto asked. He really has no idea what was going on._

_[y/n] puts the child down and gently wiped her tears. "Go downstairs, and wait for us, Kohana-chan. Okay? Daddy had probably lost his memory from being hit on the head with volleyball."_

_"Uhmm... Okay." the child glanced at Bokuto worriedly before running out of the room._

_Now that the child were gone, [y/n] puts her hand on her waist and turned her sharp eyes to Bokuto._

_"Now. Tell me what's going on?" she questioned._

_That was Bokuto's question, actually. He looked around confused. Everything on the room was unfamiliar. The whole place was new to him. It was strange._

_Seiing Bokuto's face, [y/n]'s anger melted. "Don't tell me, you really did forgot?"_

_"I remembered going to bed chatting with Kuroo about the incoming Fukurodani Group training camp and about this team from Miyagi called Karasuno."_

_[y/n]'s face turned grave. "Koutarou... You graduated Fukurodani Academy ten years ago. You are now one of Japan's Men National Team member, married and has a daughter."_

_"Wh-what?!" Bokuto stared at her in disbelief._

_Just then he realized something. If [y/n] were there with him on that house with his supposedly child, then..._

_"Am I married to you?" Bokuto asked in anticipation._

_[y/n] bit her lip. "Oh, Koutarou." she sat on the bed beside him and pulled him on a hug. Bokuto stiffened wondering if what was happening were real. "I'll never forgive that Ushijima for spiking that ball to your head even if it was an accident."_

_Ushijima? So Ushijima Wakatoshi has something to do with his memory loss? Was that it?_

_Well whatever, Bokuto doesn't really care. What was important now was he was on cloud nine being hugged by [y/n] like that._

_"So, Kohana-chan is our daughter?" he smiled on her shoulder._

_"Yes." [y/n] replied hugging him tightly._

_"And you love me?" he asked giddily._

_"Of course I do. Do you think I would marry you if I don't? And do you think I would last this long taking care of a child-man like you if I don't?" she chuckled._

_Bokuto pouted. "So mean."_

_[y/n] laughed and pulled away. "I'll ask Keiji-nii to come over to check on you."_

_"You mean Akaashi?" Bokuto asked wondering why Akaashi needed to check on him._

_"Oh. Yeah. You forgot. He's a doctor now." his 'wife' answered._

_"I see. Somehow, it suits him." Bokuto smiled. He was actually excited to see what Akaashi have become._

_"Your coach has given you a few weeks to rest." she said and frowned. "Hopefully, your memories have already returned by the time they asks you to return."_

_"That means, I have a week to be with my wife and my daughter, huh?" Bokuto smiled and pulled [y/n] closer._

_"Yeah." [y/n] chuckled and leaned up to press her lips on him._

_"Wah! [y/n]-chan! What are you doing?!" Bokuto's face reddened as he covered his lips._

_[y/n] laughed at Bokuto's uncharacteristic display of shyness. "What's that? You're going shy on me right now when you're normally being rough with me almost every night?" she gave him a sultry look and pressed her body to him._

_"Wah! [y/n]-chan! Your! Your! B-b-boobs are pressing on me!" Bokuto stuttered. His face were hot and his Bokuto down there were rising up._

_"What? You like playing on them. Why are you so scared of them now?" [y/n] laughed._

_Bokuto's head was spinning. He has never imagined [y/n] being seductive like this._

_"Ugh!" No good... It was getting uncomfortable down there._

_"You're getting hard, baby." [y/n] whispered on his ear as he pressed her body more to him, forcing him to lie down._

_Now, under her, he stared wide eyed at his hot wife. Wife... Wait a minute. What was he acting so shy of? For damned sake, he's her husband! And since they have a child, it means they already have done a lot more than kissing._

_Steeling his resolve, he reached up to [y/n]'s cheek and pulled her to him, kissing her lips._

_"Hmnn... Koutarou..." she moaned his name as she pulled a bit._

_Bokuto's hand traveled down on her hips, steadying her and pressed his lips on her again, this time, doing what he always wanted to do as a teenager, using his tongue on a kiss. [y/n] moaned as her felt her husband's skillful tongue invades her mouth._

_"Mmm... Koutarou. You really like doing that. The tongue..." she panted._

_Bokuto chuckled, he was still red on the face but there was no way he was going to stop. Not that he has her on his arms now._

_Bokuto rolled her over, exchanging positions with her. "I prefer being on top." he said and pressed kisses on her neck._

_"Ahh... Koutarou..." she moaned feeling Bokuto sucks on her neck._

_"Feeling good?" Bokuto grinned._

_[y/n] rolled her eyes. "Just take of my clothes and put it in already. Our daughter were waiting for us."_

_Bokuto's eyes widened as he remembered they were not alone on that house. What if she come bursting through that door while they were at it?_

_"Don't worry. She won't open the door without knocking so we will know if she was there." [y/n] assured him. "We need to be really quiet though." she grinned._

_Bokuto grinned back and reached over her clothes. "Let's be quick then."_

* * *

Bokuto opened his eyes. He was on his room. "Was that a dream?" he whispered and looked around. He really was on his room. "Ugh!" he groaned as he feel uncomfortable under his shorts. Pulling away the sheet he saw a big tent down there. "Ah! Damnit!" he yelled and rolled on the bed in frustration. "Why does it have to be cut?!" he groaned. "But... It felt so real. Was that, our future?" Bokuto then brightened.

He then excitedly jumped out of the bed. "Its our future!!! I'm so happy!!!!!" he jumped around his room excitedly totally forgetting his problem under his shorts.

"I'm going to tell Akaashi later!"

Whether it was a dream, or a preview of their future, no one knows. One thing was sure though, Bokuto would be in good mood without anything to dampen it for a week.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Something Out of a Shoujo Manga

This was one of the thing Bokuto wanted to do. This was the moment he was dreaming off. This was something he was wishing for. But... Not this way. Not in front of his school mates. Not like this.

"B-Bokuto..." one of the soccer player muttered as he stared wide eyed at the two figure on the ground. "...is kissing [y/n]-san?!"

The whole scene was something out of a badly written shoujo manga. A soccer field where the soccer team were busy playing, a girl passing by, then a soccer ball flying dangerously to her direction, then the boy who were in love with her who happened to be jogging with his teammates saw that she were about to get hit by the ball and so he came running to her, tackling her to the ground and ended up kissing her accidentally.

Bokuto were torn whether to be happy or to panic. His lips were still locked on the frozen [y/n]'s lips. The poor girl's eyes were wide in shock.

His teammates, including the girl's cousin were also frozen in shock, as they stood a few distance away from them. The soccer players and the other students who were unfortunately passing by too. It was like, the time stopped.

What was he supposed to do now? Oh! Right! He needed to pull away first and then, apologize!

Slowly pulling away, Bokuto's eyes remained on [y/n]. "[y/n]-chan? I... I... I'm sorry."

His voice seems to snap [y/n] out of her frozen state. Her eyes turned to the side, away from Bokuto. "Get off." she said in a low voice.

"Ah! Y-yes! Of course! Sorry!" Bokuto hastily get away from the girl and tried to offer his hand to help her to stand, but she ignored it and stood up alone. 

She then turned and walked away without a word.

"[y/n]-chan! Wait-"

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi grabbed the ace by arm and pulled him back.

"Akaashi..." Bokuto turned to Akaashi with almost teary eyes.

Akaashi knows Bokuto was scared that [y/n] was angry but he can't let Bokuto chase her this time. [y/n] needs time. Sending Bokuto to talk to her when she was on that state would only make things worst.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to her later. We should let her cool her head a little." Akaashi pats his shoulder.

Bokuto looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I know. I'm sure she knows that to. So please don't worry." Akaashi tried to assure him but it doesn't seems to be working. He let a sigh. "Let's go back to the gym for now."

* * *

What the heck was that? A kiss? But it was an accident! But still, Bokuto's lips touched her lips so that was considered a kiss, right? It was a kiss! Her first kiss!

[y/n]'s head was on a mess. She reached up and touched her lips with her finger. She could still feel the feeling of Bokuto's lips on hers. His lips was soft. She didn't expect that.

Her hand then travelled down to her chest, on top of her heart. Why was her heart beating that fast. It was beating crazily, it hurts.

For some reason, she wasn't angry at Bokuto. Normally, she would be but at that moment, she wasn't. Instead of anger, what she feels was confusion. Her heart hurts and her head was fuzzy, she can't think straight.

"What is this?" she whispered. That was the first time she felt something like that. She wasn't sure what it was or what to do.

Just then, she remembered something she read at one shoujo manga. 

"Heart beating faster, head that seems on cloud and butterflies on your stomach. It was love."

[y/n]'s eyes widened. Her? Her who denied the very existence of love? Her who swore not to fall at the traps of love? Her who hated that thing they called 'love'? In love? With Bokuto?

[y/n] laughed shaking her head. "That was impossible. So a kiss woke up my feelings for him? Don't make me laugh." she spat bitterly. "Not gonna happen. Never."

* * *

Akaashi secretly watched [y/n] as they sat on the dining table with his mother and father. His parents were busy talking about where college he would go, unaware of the awkwardness between him and [y/n].

"No. I think it was good college?"

"The one who will be deciding is Keiji."

[y/n] were silent. She wasn't really talkative in front of his parents but she wasn't this quiet. It was pretty obvious she was thinking of something.

"I'm done. Thanks for the food. Please excuse me." [y/n] excused herself and left the table.

"Is there anything wrong with [y/n]-chan?" his father asked.

"I don't know. Probably she has some problem with her class." Akaashi lied. He knows what was bothering his cousin but his parents don't really need to know that.

"Keiji, try to help [y/n] alright? I'm worried about her. She used to be a bright and cheerful girl but she changed a lot. I know we can't really do something about her relationship with her mother but were her family too so we needed to support her." his mother said, looking at him sadly.

Akaashi nodded. "I know. I'll talk too her later and see if I could fix her."

* * *

A knock sounded at the door. [y/n] turned her eyes to the door.

"Yes?"

"Its me, Keiji. May I come in?"

[y/n] hesitated knowing what her cousin wanted to discuss with her. But she don't want him to know that it was bothering her so she masked her feelings and let him in.

"Okay. The door is open." she said.

Akaashi entered and closed the door. He then turned her eyes to [y/n] with unreadable expression. "It was an accident. I hope you're not angry with Bokuto-san. He may be a lkittke bit obsessed to you but he won't do that on purpose." As usual, Akaashi was straight to the point.

"I know. I'm not angry." she said. She wasnt lying. She really wasn't angry. But she don't want to talk about it anymore. She just want to forget it and pretend it didn't happen. With that, maybe the strange feelings she was feeling would disappear as if it never existed.

Akaashi narrowed his eyes. She hates when he does that. It was like he was trying to look deeper into her. "What was bothering you then?"

"Bothering?" [y/n] looked at him. "Nothings bothering me." She let a small laugh. "I think you're imagining things, Keiji-nii."

Keiji stared at her in silence. She really hope he would stop already. The silence was beginning to suffocate her. Just what else does be want? Why was he being quiet.

Akaashi then let a small huff after a while. "If you're not angry at him, then I want you to talk to him and tell him that."

"What?!" [y/n] looked at him as if he was crazy but Akaashi continued.

"Fix Bokuto-san. He's been on a melancholic mood since then."

"No way! You do know that I don't like talking with him! Besides, it's your job to fix him. Not mine." [y/n] said, glaring at Akaashi.

"Are you scared to talk to him?" Akaashi grinned.

"What?! Of course not! Why would I be scared?!"

"I noticed that whenever you pass him, you couldn't look straight to him." Akaashi stated.

"T-thats because I have no reason to look at him. I never looked at him before, anyway. Why was it strange that I don't look at him now?" [y/n] said, looking away, refusing to meet Akaashi's eyes.

"The way you refuse yo look at him back then and now were different. Back then, you shows no emotion when you pass by as if he doesn't exist. But now, you looked uncomfortable whenever you pass him. Your face were red too and you keep fiddling your fingers as if you're nervous." Akaashi pointed out.

She was taken aback from his observation. Was he watching her all this time?

"Keiji-nii. Please. I want to rest. Can you leave me alone now, please?"

Akaashi stared at her for a while and then nodded. "Alright." he said and left the room.

As Akaashi left, [y/n] let a tired sigh. She really don't want to go to school tomorrow.

 

The news about what happened near the soccer field scattered like wildfire. A lot of [y/n]'s classmates has been asking her if it was true. She just ignored them and refused to answer them.

Some of her friends tried to ask her about it as well but when she refused to talk, they decide not to push it. They knows she won't talk no matter how they try to ask.

Escaping all the ruckus, [y/n] heads to the rooftop. No one really goes there because of the ghost rumors about a student ghost pushing students to their death which was impossible to begin with because one, there were high screens up there. You needs to climb up there if you were to jump to your death. And two, ghost doesn't really exist.

[y/n] walked to the screens and look down. She could see the baseball club playing down there.

Just then, the door was thrown open, followed by a familiar voice. "[y/n]-chan! leave this place! The ghost will kill you!"

"Bokuto-san?" she stared at the owl headed captain. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't find you. So I ask your friends, they said you went here."

"Oh." [y/n] turned to look back to the baseball field.

Bokuto sadly stare at her back. "Are you still angry at me, [y/n]-chan?"

"I'm not." she simply replied, not looking back to him.

"But you refuse to look at me!" Bokuto stepped closer to her. "I'm sorry! I swear I didn't did it on purpose! I just want to save you from that ball! [y/n]-chan! Please!" he bowed his head.

Slowly, [y/n] turned to Bokuto. She don't really understand him. Why was he doing all of this?

"Instead of coming here, you should train instead. Spring High is coming, right? You should use your time to a lot more important stuff."

"You're just as important as volleyball to me! [y/n]-chan!" Bokuto looked up to her angrily. "I know you don't care about me but to me, you're very important! If you're sad, if you're hurt, if you're angry at me, it worry me!"

[y/n] stared at the ace wide eyed, surprised at his outburst. "Wh-why?"

"Isn't it obvious?! I love you, [y/n]-chan!" Bokuto shouted.

[y/n] looked down. She knows of course. She knows since from the start but she pretend not to know because she refused to acknowledge it.

"You do know I don't want to love anyone or anything, right?" she whispered.

"Doesn't matter to me. If you don't love me, that's fine! Just let me love you!"

[y/n] looked up to Bokuto. He was smiling widely as if he really was fine with that. "Isn't that sad? Loving someone who don't love you in return?"

Bokuto crossed his arm. "Not really. I think, as long as [y/n]-chan is on my side and I could see her and be with her, its fine. I'll be happy with just that."

[y/n] stared at him, surprised with his answer. But then, her lips formed into a smile and then, she started laughing, surprising Bokuto.

"Eh?! What's so funny?!" Bokuto pouted. Was she making fun of him?

"Hahaha! Sorry! You're just so simple minded, it hurts." she said. As she stopped, she looked up to him. "Until the end of Spring High Nationals."

"Huh?"

"I'll be your girlfriend until the end of Spring High Nationals." she cleared.

"Eh?! Really?! But... Just until the end?" Somehow, that ruins the fun.

"If you made me learn to love you til that time, then I'll become your girlfriend without a time limit. How is that?"

Bokuto's eyes brightened. "That sounds good! Okay!" Bokuto jumped excitedly.

[y/n] smiled a little and shook her head. She can't believe she was doing that but whatever.

Sometimes, doing something ridiculous like Bokuto does was fine. She wasn't sure how it would end but she'll see. For the time being, she'll try to enjoy her time with Bokuto. Just until... He get tired of her just how her parents get tired of being with each other.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Visitor

"I'm really surprised with this development." Akaashi said, looking over his cousin as the two of them lounge at the living room of their home. 

[y/n] turned to her cousin and then back to her phone. "You didn't seems against it."

Akaashi shrugged. "Its your life. Its your choice. But are you really sure about Bokuto-san. He's a really handy guy."

"Don't get me wrong, Keiji-nii. I said 'yes' not because I like him but because he's so persistent." she said, not taking her eyes from her game. "I'm sure he'll get tired of me sooner or later."

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? I think you're underestimating Bokuto-san's obsession to you."

"I'm sure." she confidently said. "After all, love is nothing but a temporary feeling."

* * *

"[y/n]-chan! You came to watch me!" Bokuto hugged her as she entered. Her friend Suzumeda, asked her to watch today's practice match since 'it'll boost Bokuto's mood'. She kinda owe Suzumeda a favor so she couldn't really refuse.

"Yeah. Yeah. Bokuto-san. Now, please let me go. You should return to your teammates. Your coach is glaring at you." she said and patted him on the back a little.

"Oh! Right!" Bokuto pulled away and smiled. "I'll talk to you later. I love you!" he cheerfullu said and moved to join his teammates.

Suzumeda and Shirofuku grinned as they stood beside her.

"It looks like you're a lot more tolerant of him now compared to before." Shirofuku commented.

"Well, he wasn't as annoying as before anymore. At least he wasn't trying to pester me to accept this feelings every few minutes, now." she shrugged.

"You don't look like a 'lovesick' girlfriend though." Suzumeda observed.

[y/n] let a small smile. "Because I'm not 'lovesick'. I'm just entertaining Bokuto-san's fantasy until he gets tired of it."

The two managers exchanged glances. "You still think Bokuto will get tired of being with you later on?" Shirofuku asked with a pitying look.

[y/n] turned to her and nodded without any hesitation. "Yes." she replied and look back to Bokuto. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

"I'm the best! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Bokuto declared as his spike broke through three blockers, earning a final win for Fukurodani.

"Looks like you, being here is good for his mood." Shirofuku chuckled.

"Bokuto liked to show off but he was working twice hard since you're here." Suzumeda added.

[y/n] watched her 'boyfriend' as him and his team bowed and thank their opponent for the match. He did worked hard for today's match and have been on good form since the beginning of the game. It seems that becoming his girlfriend have done him good. Akaashi did mentioned last time that bad mood rarely visited him since that day at the rooftop.

She couldn't understand what drives him to the way he was being right now. Being motivated just for having your girlfriend watch you play, being on a good mood when you normally gets into bad one easily and so on. She wasn't sure how it works.

"[y/n]!" Bokuto happily charged and hugged her as they returned to their bench.

"Ugh! Bokuto-san! You're sweaty!" she tried pushing him away but he was so strong.

Bokuto laughed and pulled back. "You saw it! Right?! I managed to broke through three blockers! And you've seen that sharp straight, right?!"

[y/n] rolled her eyes. Ever the show off, Bokuto.

"Yes. Yes. Bokuto-san. I saw it." she said, stepping back. "You should get change."

"Okay! I'll be coming with you and Akaashi later." he said.

[y/n] raised an eyebrow. "Coming with us?"

"Yep. At Akaashi's house!" he shouted and run away before [y/n] could say anything.

"What?!"

* * *

"Don't give me that look. You know how hard it was to say no to him when his mind was already set on doing something." Akaashi said as him and [y/n] waited for Bokuto to get change.

[y/n] crossed her arms. "I didn't say anything."

"Well your face is complaining." he mumbled.

"Hey! What does that mean?!" she angrily turned to Akaashi.

"I'm ready!" Bokuto came the right time before an all out war between the cousin begins.

"Let's go then." Akaashi said and turned.

Bokuto slung his arm on [y/n]'s shoulder happily and led her away.

"Wah! I'm happy. This is the best life, having [y/n]-chan like this on my side."

[y/n] shook her head. She don't get him at all. How he could get that happy with just her presence? It was pretty obvious that she wasn't acting like a girlfriend to him. Despite of that he seems fine with everything. He did mention before that he was fine with the only one in love as long as she was on his side. Honestly, [y/n] thought that it was sad.

* * *

"Hmm? Mom is here?" Akaashi said in surprise hearing his mother's voice from inside the house.

"She has a visitor, I think." [y/n] commented looking at the unfamiliar pair of shoes at the shoe shelf.

"Come, Bokuto-san. I'll introduce you to my mother." Akaashi said. Bokuto nodded excitedly. He has never met Akaashi's mother before.

Bokuto and [y/n] followed Akaashi inside, towards the living room where two voices could be heard.

"Mom! [y/n] and I are back. We have Bokuto-san with-" Akaashi stopped as he entered the living room and saw who was his mother's 'visitor'.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto curiously looked at Akaashi's back as Akaashi stood frozen. His eyes then turned to the two woman sitting on the couch. They somehow looked identical but the other one looked younger.

"Keiji-nii? Bokuto-san! You're blocking the way." [y/n] shot annoyed as she tried to make the two male move.

"[y/n]?! Baby?!" Bokuto heard the younger looking woman said as she stand up.

[y/n] who were trying to push him froze upon hearing that voice.

"M-mom." [y/n] mumbled.

Bokuto's eyes widened as he looked at [y/n] then to the other woman.

"[y/n]." the woman looked like she was going to cry as she saw [y/n]. 

She walked to her and was about to hug her when [y/n] stepped behind Bokuto as if using him as a shield from her.

"[y/n]..." the woman sadly whispered.

"What are you doing here?" [y/n] asked. Her voice cold and void of emotion. 

"[y/n]. That was not how you talk to a mother." Akaashi scolded her coldly.

[y/n] looked over Akaashi then turned on her heel. "I'm going upstairs. I'm tired." she declared coldly and leave ignoring everyone's protest.

"[y/n]!" Akaashi tried to follow her but his aunt, [y/n]'s mother stopped him.

"Keiji-kun. Its okay. Let's give her space. I'm sure she's still angry at me." she said and turned her eyes to Bokuto. "You're Keiji-kun's friend, right? I'm sorry you saw that." she apologized and bowed to Bokuto.

"Uhm... Its okay. I'm... I'm Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi's senpai and [y/n]'s boyfriend. Nice to meet you, [l/n]-san!" he bowed.

[y/n]'s mother and the one he assumed as Akaashi's mother looked surprised. Bokuto couldn't tell if they were against his relationship with her or not though. For now, it didn't matter to him because he has something a lot more important to discuss with [y/n]'s mother.

With an uncharacteristic seriousness you would rarely see on him, he looked straight to [y/n]'s mother.

"Can I talk to you about something, [l/n]-san?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
